True Love?
by mrs.belikov.archibald.cullen
Summary: Edward and Bella after Breaking Dawn but no nessie. A friend comes to town and could put a strain on there relationship and lots more, please feel free to review
1. Chapter 1

'I love you' I smiled up at my gorgeous husband as he said the words that will never get old ever.

'I love you too Edward' I said sighing laying my head down on his chest as the sunlight poured in through the balcony windows out my back which Edward was currently running his silky fingers up and down drawing patterns making me shiver under his touch.

'We should get ready, I believe you agreed to go shopping with Alice today did you not?' He laughed at my grimace as I remember that I did agree.

'It won't be that bad' He said as he walked into the closet to get dressed. I groaned and flopped back down on the bed wishing I could spend all day with Edward.

I felt a pair of steel arms wrap around me in an iron vice and drag me out of the depths of useless sheets scattered around my being. After being dragged into the mini house I call my closet I dressed to make Alice happy (or she would make me change anyway) in a pair of designer shorts and halter top with sunglasses. Bella chic!

Edward stood watching me leaning against the door frame with a small smile on his face as a shimmed with a bit more effort into my sandals just for him. I grabbed his hand and headed or the family house. I was still getting used to running, it thrilled me every time. I was still faster than Edward but I was losing my new born strength fast, something that Emmett never forgot to mention.

As we glided through the front door of the Cullen house I heard Carlisle come off the phone.

'Everything ok Carlisle?' I asked no-one usually rang the home phone unless it was serious.

'Of course Bella, just some old friends.' He smiled 'Alice is looking for you in her room I think.'

Odd I thought as I went up the stairs, Carlisle was never one to avoid a question but I shook it off as I went to find Alice.

'Bella, there you are! We need to get going.' She grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs.

As I entered the living room I saw Edward waiting for me on the sofa looking lost in thought. I shook off Alice's grip and slowly walked over to him.

'Honey' I gently said, Edwards head snapped up and smiled brightly as he saw me 'were about to head off'. He stood up and pulled me into a hug and leant down to kiss me on the lips. It was slow and gentle and then turned passionate which I'm not saying I didn't like but was a tad out of character but then again it's not unusual when shopping with Alice for it to last for days on end.

'Have fun and remember I love you always' He kissed my forehead as he whispered in my ear.

'I love you too' I replied grinning like an idiot. I turned to find Alice waiting patiently and with a deep breath turned and walked out the door toward the garage and slid into Alice's yellow baby.

The mall was empty except for the occasional granny. Alice dragged me into every shop possible slinging items off the racks onto my arms for me to try on or just buy, totalling up to three-digit figures. We flitted around the mall like bees in a hive. We were in Victoria Secret when Alice stopped still and stared into space.

'Alice, Alice' She snapped out of her vision daze and looked at my with something in her eyes I couldn't quite place it reminded me of sorrow. 'What did you see?'

'Oh, nothing, just an outfit Jasper will love' and turned on her heel dragging me to the selection of lace that would have scared me half to death ad a human but comes in quite handy at night with my sexy vampire husband.

It was closing time for humans when I finally managed to drag Alice away from the shops and back home to my love. Alice seemed very quite in the car back not driving at her normal fast pace of 200 miles an hour but down to 100.

'Alice, what's the matter?' I asked confused. She smiled at me.

'Nothing Bella'

We drove in silence the rest of the way my head reeling in what was going on, did I do something? We parked in the Cullen drive and went to get out the car but Alice was at my side blocking my way.

'Maybe we should go to cottage' Alice carried on talking but I didn't hear it all I heard was a shrill laugh come from the house. I gave a curious look to Alice and stepped out of the car moving her to the side in the process and walked into the house to see who the voice was. It was familiar but I couldn't place it. The Cullen's were all sitting for standing around the coffee smiling at the guest. As soon as I entered the room everyone's eyes snapped up to mine at once.

'Hey guys, I thought I heard ...' I started speaking only to be interrupted.

'Bella!' I looked to the source and saw the one and only Tanya Denali hand resting on my husband's leg smiling like she was seeing a long lost relative again.

'Tanya.' I said with surprise 'I didn't know you were coming' still shocked.

'Didn't they tell you, I called this morning to say I was coming down to see my relatives' she laughed 'I just can't stay away' her eyes resting on Edward as she said this for a moment longer than should be.

'No they failed to mention it actually' Edward was looking at me with apologizing eyes but I could feel the anger building in the pit of my stomach. They knew I was not a fan of Tanya because of her affection for Edward and so know they hide it from me when she is coming. Alice must have seen it and Edward must have heard it. How dare they? 'I would love to catch up but I must go put my shopping items away in the cottage, I hope to see you later.' I turned away and practically ran out the living room with my stomach in knots, I pulled the bags from the boot and ran to the cottage away from my family.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Just wanted to say that I hope you guys are having a great Easter and thank-you for reading my story.**

**Chapter 2.**

I knew Edward was going to follow me, so I ran as fast as I could feeling the pricking of my eyes as I went, whishing that I could cry at this moment in time. As soon as I got in the door I sped upstairs and dumped all the bags in the bottom of the wardrobe and flopped back onto the bed taking a deep breath. I could hear the pounding of running feet gaining so I sat up slowly and turned to see Edward standing in the door way.

'Bella ...' He started but I interrupted him.

'What Edward! Why didn't you tell me?' I shot him accusing eyes as a raised my sharp voice near the end.

'Love look, I knew you didn't get on with Tanya but I couldn't think of a good way to tell you. I didn't know she was going to come this early as well. Alice only saw her coming at some point soon I didn't know till this morning' He took a step forward as spoke but I took one back.

'What! You knew this morning all of you knew and none of you thought to tell me, I don't like her Edward because she still likes you and it hurts me to see a women flirting with my husband surprisingly.' I was nearly shouting by the ending.

'You know I don't like her that way Bella, I only love you and you know that.' I could tell Edward was starting to get annoyed.

'Well, it's still hard I'm feed up when she is staying feeling like I'm constantly going to lose you to her. She drapes herself over you like you're a flipping armchair! You say you don't love her but you let her do all those things' I was starting to get hysterical.

'Bella, you're blowing this way out of proportion.'

'I am am I well we will just have to see what this week brings.' With that I stepped past him to the front door of the cottage. I felt a hand wrap around my wrist of the stairs and pull me around. I stared into my favourite pair of topaz eyes in the world and everything finally clicked.

'I'm scared of losing you Edward' I admitted laying my head down on his chest feeling my dead heart constrict as I waited for his reply.

'That will never happen love' He whispered and kissed the top of my head.

I dragged him with my out of the cottage heading towards the main house to talk to the others, as we neared the front door I saw a figure sitting on the door step waiting for us. Getting closer I saw the spiky black hair that was Alice.

'Bella, I'm sorry I should have told you but I didn't want to ruin are day of shopping.' She laughed her musical laugh and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I nodded back at her still a tad annoyed with everyone even Edward but if I was going to make it through this week I needed all the family I could get and I was not leaving Edwards side for one second with the man stealing witch around.

Everyone stared at my entrance as we came through the door. I saw Tanya standing in the doorway of the stairs with a stone face eyebrows slightly raised. That's right, I just ruined your plan. I put on a big smile.

'God guys I know I'm beautiful but no need to stare.' I laughed at my own joke as everyone else cracked a smile. Edward sensing my discomfort hastily said 'Yes you are, so Alice you said about baseball weather.' With that conversation started up again. I saw Tanya slink upstairs and decided to stop this for once and for all.

'I'm just going to head upstairs' I said to no-one and headed up the same path as Tanya.

'Tanya' I call and she turns around to face me 'can we talk' she nods and walks into mine and Edwards room. Typical.

'Look' I say as I close the door behind me 'I know you and I are not the greatest of friends because of Edward but you need to understand Tanya me and Edward are married, we love each other and you need to in the nicest way possible move on because we all want you in the family but that can't happen if you are going to through yourself at Edward all the time.' I sighed a deep breath good to get that off my chest. I looked back into Tanya's eyes and saw a fire raging.

'He was meant to be mine you know Bella and even if he says he loves you he said it to me first remember and I came with one goal and that was to get my love back to be wear Bella.' With that she walked straight past me out the door. I stood in stone shock, what did she mean by he said it to me first.

I snapped out of my gaze by hearing Tanya's light footsteps flutter down the staircase to which I quickly followed. Edward smiled as we came down together not aware of what was said.

'I'm going hunting 'Tanya announced, Esme and Carlisle quickly joined her leaving just the siblings in the living room. In the back of my mind what Tanya said was still bugging me.

'So Bella up for some ball tomorrow night, the rains coming in and we could always use a referee' Alice laughed as she said the last part referring back to my human ways. From then on we started talking teams and who should sit out and referee to make it fair. After a while Jasper and Emmett started watching some football game on television and Alice and Rose were looking at the latest fashions from Paris thinking of ways to convince Esme they need to pop over there to pick up a new summer wardrobe.

'Bella' I snapped out of my haze 'are you okay?' Edward asked looking at me with concern.

'Can I ask you something' I thought I might as well get this out of the way.

'Of course, Love.' He smiled as I sensed Alice's head snap up and try to talk but I beat her to it.

'Did you ever tell Tanya you loved her?' The whole house went silent after I said the last word; the only noise was the commentator on the TV.

Edward sat still and refused to meet my eyes and stared straight ahead as Alice looked sad, Rose angry, Jasper shocked and Emmett sympathetic.

'Did you?' I asked my voice coming out shaky already knowing the answer.

Just then the back door opened and in strolled Tanya, Esme and Carlisle. They all sensed the tension as soon as they stepped into the living room all staring at me then Edward.

'Is everything ok?' Esme asked carefully.

'Yes, Esme, everything is just _lovely_' I said with a humorous laugh.

**AN: Can I just say a huge thank-you to everyone who has subscribed and/or reviewed I cannot tell you how much it meant and please feel free to comment good or bad this is my first fanfiction and can use all the help I can get. **

**Thank-you **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank-you for the reviews it means so much **

**Chapter 3**

'Soooooooooo ...' Tanya said dragging it out making the situation more awkward than it already was.

'Tanya may I talk to you outside please.' Edward said more sharply than normal in his velvet voice. Tanya smiled like a child on Christmas morning and headed out the back door Edward after her not even glancing at me on his way past.

'Does someone want to tell us what actually happened?' Carlisle asked.

'Well, basically Tanya and Bella disappeared upstairs and then came down together, you disappeared with Tanya and then Bella asked Edward if he told Tanya that he loved her and then I'm stumped, Bella?' Rose explained hastily then turned to me.

'That's it really, look I think I'm going to go hunt and then find Edward and sort this out.' With that I headed out to the back door but was caught by Esme calling me.

'Bella honey, if she is going the cause you and Edward problems we will ask her to leave.'

'Thank-you but she is your family as much as I am.' With that I left not wanting to take the conversation further.

I was almost by the lake when I heard Edward and Tanya's voices.

'You told me you loved me Edward and then you go and pick up some human girl and then think we can go back to being nothing, that's not how it works!' Tanya shouted.

'I love Bella, Tanya, not you. I told you I loved you because I thought we could give us a try not to actually be with you. Bella is not some human girl she is my wife and I will not let you ruin our marriage. You have already done enough in the few hours you have been here so please head back and pack your bags while I go and find Bella and sort out marriage out.' I heard the pounding of feet getting closer and stood waiting.

'Bella?' Edward questioned looking confused as to why I was standing in the middle of the forest. 'Look I'm so sorry, I'm more than sorry, I only love you though not Tanya, I never loved Tanya, your my wife and I have let this come between us and then I lied to you and kept things from you and I don't deserve you. I have been the worst husband ever and you have every right to leave me but I love you Bella so please let me make this right.' The words tumbled out of his mouth as if he could not talk fast enough by the end he was right in front of me staring down at me waiting.

'Edward' I sighed I love you too but you hurt me and I understand that you are sorry but I just need time to go back to how we were. I heard what you said to Tanya and I think it will be easier when she leaves but I can't help myself I still love you with all my being. No matter that you said you loved Tanya I know you love me now and not her so yes I forgive you for a part of it and the ret will come over time.' I stared back into his hopeful eyes.

'We have forever' He said in a relieved happy tone.

He bent his head down to my face and kissed me so softly and sweetly it felt like the first time he poured everything he felt into that kiss as he tried to convey love, forgiveness, hurt, sorrow, anger. By the end we broke apart to stare into each other's eyes. Oh how I had missed those eyes. By now the sun was nearly rising showing the dawn of a new day.

'New day, new start' I breathed into his chest where my head was currently laying. I felt this head move in a nodding notion as we pulled out of the embrace to hold hands as we slowly walked back towards the house. Once near but still out of earshot I said 'Edward, I don't know what Tanya will do but we have to stay together be strong she can't pull us apart.' He smiled and kissed me once more and we made our way into the house. Everyone smiled that we were back together as we entered.

'Wonder what you too were up to in the forest' Emmett's booming laughter shook around us and for once I was happy of his sexual innuendos as I felt everything settle back to normal. I scouted the house with my eyes for any sign of Tanya but could not find one I give Alice a curious glance and she beamed back at me.

'She came back, packed her things and left' Alice said in a cheerful tone. A weight lifted from my chest, with her gone nothing could go wrong.

**AN: I know a bit of a short chapter but a longer one next time I promise , I want to say thank-you again for the reviews, and story/author alerts. Feel free to give any feedback and have a nice Easter because I'm not sure if I will post again until after as my family is all getting together but hopefully I can thank-you again **

**Annabel : ) **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys I did manage to update so here it is ... **

**Chapter 4 **

Even though I said everything was o.k. everything was still running around in my head like a continuous loop that never shut up. Edward and Alice were playing chess in the living room, Jasper and Emmett were watching 'Liverpool .v. Arsenal', Rose was working on her BMW so I was sitting in Edwards room staring at the picture of me and Edward on our wedding day.

Tanya was gone but it feels like she's still here haunting me.

'Bella ...' Edward appeared at the door and startled me. 'Is everything ok?'

'Yea ... no, can we talk' I gulped unnecessary air as Edward made his way over to the bed that had never been moved out of the centre of his room and waited for me to join him.

'What is it love?' Edward stared into my eyes as if they held all of the answers in the world. He reached out and took my hands in his.

'I need you to answer my truthfully, do you promise?' I stared into his eyes begging him to understand me need to know.

'Of course' He replied in a clear voice.

'Ok, first of all why didn't you tell me Tanya was coming?' I could see him relax ever so slightly.

'I hoped that when she arrived she would only stop by quickly and she could be gone before you came back from shopping with Alice because I know how much it upset's you with her around and because I only love you Bella and I didn't want you to have to stress over the fact of when she might be coming but I should have told you when I knew she was coming it was stupid to think I could get her to go before you came back and it only hurt you more in the process which is not what I wanted to happen.' He looked at me to see if I understood to which I nodded and carried on with my questions.

'Did you tell Tanya you loved her?'

He looked down 'Yes.'

'Why?'

'I was lonely before I meet you Bella; my life was dull, nothing, no reason. I thought that maybe if I got together with Tanya she could fill some sort of hole that was in my life. She didn't though, I tried to commit to her, tell her I loved her and see if that worked but it didn't. When you came in to my life everything changed I had a reason for living, you were my everything I saw how stupid I was to think Tanya could be what you are to me, I never truly loved Tanya I tried to force myself to but you can't force love, I only love you Bella.' I smiled up at my one true love.

'Do you promise to never keep anything from me again?' I said looking straight into his eyes.

'Of course, my love' with that he bent his head down and kissed me and even though the thoughts of the past day would still be in my mind they had been pushed to the back.

As me and Edward walked down the stairs a couple of hours later (wink, wink) I felt more at home with my family.

'Can I call a family meeting please' Carlisle called form the dining room.

We all sat down at the large table with Carlisle at the head waiting for us patiently.

'It is time for us to move again, we have stayed in Forks to long now and with Bella now being one of us the pack are getting restless, the hospital staff are getting suspicious and we are mostly confined to this home. I would like to take suggestions of places we could move but Esme and I have some ideas with good schools and medical facilities.' He nodded and sat down.

'I think Esme has the perfect place' Alice piped in obviously seeing us already at our new house. All heads turned to Esme.

'I think we should move to England the north near the Scotland boarder. They have great schools there and it rains alot and even though it has sun it is rare. We already have a house there which I have already had extended to take in more family and if everyone is happy I think it will be perfect.'

Everyone was smiling, Emmett and Jasper were excited about the football prospects, Alice about the fashion, but I had a worry.

'What about Charlie?' I spoke up.

'Bella honey, he will stay here we can come visit in the summer periods where they do get sun.' Every thought it was not what I most wanted her would survive and I would miss him but I could call him I guess and I had never been to England and what a perfect time to go with the royal wedding coming up.

'When will we leave?' Rosalie asked.

'How about 5 days it gives us enough time to pack up and Carlisle to make a good excuse for the hospital, also we can get there in time for you to go back after a school half term so you can get a head start.' Esme confirmed.

Everyone got up and started planning what to take or what to but when we were there or who to move with, it was all chaos.

'Want to go to the cottage?' Edward whispered in my ear.

'You read my mind' I replied as Edward chuckled at my joke.

We slipped out of the back door and ran to cottage as soon as we were in the door I stopped and looked around, I was going to miss our cottage, mine and Edwards house. So many memories, I don't think I would ever want to leave but we have too.

'I'm going to miss this place' I let out my thoughts to Edward who had his arms wrapped around me.

'Me too but we will make memories in England, trust me we are going over there at the perfect time just don't fall for any princes' he laughed 'and it's only a couple of months till there summer, so we will be back here in no time don't worry'

I relaxed back into Edwards arms and thought back to all the good times I've had so far.

**AN: I want to say thank-you again for all the reviews, I tried to please everyone and make Edward understand but don't think it's totally over between Edward, Bella and Tanya. So the Cullen's are coming to England (whoop whoop) now there over on my land things should certainly getting interesting and sorry I had to put some royal wedding in there , haha. Please feel free to review or anything always love reading them they make me really happy I hope you enjoyed and as I said I'm not sure when I will be able to update again as it is Easter and stuff, so if I can't have a great Easter and eat loads of chocolate hehe (p.s. sorry for the long AN) **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys, I know it's been like forever and this is going to sound like such a lame excuse but I have been soooo busy with exams and family things and I guess I kinda forgot about the story so I'm sorry and a very big thank-you to anyone who favourite, story alerted (is that even a word) and reviewed it means so much so thank-you. **

**Chapter 5**

The house was all packed up with dust sheets covering every surface awaiting are come back in a good couple of 100 years. We were going to be staying in the small town of Amble, Northumberland near the Scotland boarder with a population of 6044. Well make that 6052. It takes 5 hours 30 minutes to get to London well make it 2 hours with vampire driving and in the middle of the night. It was a perfect town.

As I looked around my cottage I could not help but feel disappointment for leaving all of this behind it was my first home, where I met Edward. Would anything ever compare?

'Love, what are you thinking?' Edward said coming up behind me wrapping his arms around me.

'I'm going to miss Forks' I said in a sad tone 'I know England is going to be a whole new start but I don't want to move on and leave Charlie.'

'I know love but trust me after a century or two it will begin to feel like second nature' Edward replied.

We were going to be leaving to go to airport in a few hours our flight from Seattle was at 8:00pm to which we would fly to Washington and then onto London Heathrow and then drive the rest for the way. We had our cars shipped over last week and were waiting for us at the dock just a 5 minute run from the airport. Our cases were packed (but with Alice we only needed one with all the new clothes that were already waiting for us at the new house), our 'English' passports done y so we were all set.

'We should head over to the house' Edward grabbed my hand and led me over to the main house. We were going to pop in on Charlie before we left to see if he was alright and to say good bye. We were going to go back over and see him again in July/August time when it was the heat of summer in England and then be back in time for the new school term. Carlisle had managed to pull a few strings and had a job waiting for him at 'Prince Williams' hospital and we were all set to be enrolled in St. Michaels 6 form College for a 2 year try out.

As we walked into the house I could sense everyone's excitement. I understood the Cullen's hadn't been to England in quite a few years and were happy to be going back to land of green.

'When should be leave Alice?' Esme asked.

Alice started into space with a glazed look over her eyes.

'We should leave now if we want to say good bye to Charlie.'

We were going to leave the Volvo and BMW here as our transport when we wished to return sp we hopped into our cars and sped off to say good bye to Charlie.

'Bella!' Charlie was out the door before Edward had even taken the keys out of the ignition.

'Dad!' I shouted running over and hugging him being careful with my pressure and for him not to feel how cold I was. 'I'm going to miss you dad.' I said as I felt the pit of my stomach start to drop. I had really grown close to Charlie in just these few years, he had been the best dad I could have hoped for and I never realised how much I was going to miss him.

'It's alright Bells, I will see you in a few months and I have been able to look after myself while you have been living away.' Charlie replied but with glassy eyes. 'Just be careful, your still my little girl and England is a whole different country'

'I know dad' I said with a laugh.

'I will look after her Charlie' Edward said from behind me holding a hand out for Charlie which he took and shook. Thing between Edward and Charlie had gotten alot better they still weren't perfect as Charlie could never forgive Edward for leaving me but he was warming to him which I had a feeling had alot to do with Alice.

'Well' Charlie said clearing his throat 'I hope you all have a safe journey ok and come back and visit and call every night Bell's ok'

'We will dad, I promise we will be back before you know it' With that we all got back into the car and sped off down the street towards the airport but not before I caught sight of one lonely tear trickling down Charlie's cheek. Edward reached for my hand in a comforting gesture as I realise I was leaving everything I knew. I had never left America but I was excited to see the rest of the world and England was just the start.

**AN: Hey guys I know it's a short chapter but I promise they will get longer as I get back into the flow of writing. Please review or alert anything really, it just makes me feel like you like the story if that makes any sense haha. Hope you enjoyed this update and have a good weekend. **


	6. Author's Note - Sorrrryyyyy!

Hi guys, I know you probably all hate me right now, it's okay I hate me too!

Yes this is an author's note and that sucks majorly but I wanted to tell you all not to give up on me I am writing again!

It may take me awhile as I am doing my a level's at the moment and going through some family stuff but I've forgotten how much I miss writing! I miss you guys majorly as well!

I have to majorly thank all of you who have read this story, favourite, followed and reviewed you are the people who make me want to write.

Big thanks for my best friend Siobhan for basically kicking me back into writing this for you.

Sooooo... I shall see you all with a new chapter soon!

Hope you are all having a great year haha :') 3


End file.
